Battles on the quidditch pitch!
by xEmmax
Summary: Hogwarts has always two quidditch teams per house, but what happens when Dumbledore decides to combine these teams!Who will quit first?A boy or a girl?If its a boy then all the boys must leave the team but if its a girl then Lily has to go out with James!
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer - I don't own any of this except the plot

* * *

Battles on the quidditch pitch

Hogwarts had always had two quidditch teams per house, there was the boys' team and the girls' team and people had come to accept the fact that these teams would never be combined. That was until Professor Dumbledore took the appointment of Headmaster.

* * *

'Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for some important news that I must share with you' Said Dumbledore, rising to his feet, at the front of the hall. Immediately silence swept over the hall, people were looking at their neighbors puzzled as he had read all the announcements out before the feast. 

'As this is my first year as Headmaster' continued Dumbledore, 'I have decided after much discussion with my fellow teachers that…I will be combining the house teams' he finished looking round the hall with his twinkling blue eyes.

Suddenly it was as if an explosion had gone off, people were shouting across tables, outraged by this decision, angry that they had worked so hard to get on the team and now their positions weren't safe anymore.

'Quidditch tryouts will be held on Friday after classes and they are open for both boys and girls. You are dismissed.' Finished Dumbledore talking over the noise with a slight smile on his face.

'Albus what have you done.' Whispered Professor McGonagall to his left eyeing the angry crowds with weary eyes.

* * *

This is my first big story please review and tell me what you think even if you hate it! 


	2. Anger!

'You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me' yelled a tall slim blonde, punctuating each word by kicking something, except when she aimed for old bag sitting on the floor, the bag moved and she ended up kicking a girl on the ankle.

'Owwwwwwwwwww' howled the girl jumping up and down, clutching her ankle. 'Shit, sorry', replied the blonde girl, flinging herself onto a scarlet seat.

'I'm just so angry, I mean you work so hard to get somewhere and then he just takes it away, like that' and she snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. 'Quidditch is my life'; she wailed burrowing her head into a pillow. The tall brunette, hobbled over on her soon to be swollen ankle and patted her on the back, trying to get her to calm down before she hunt down Dumbledore. 'I know Heather, but your amazing at quidditch, I really think that you'll get on the team, you and Lily.'

This seemed to trigger something as she suddenly sat up, 'Lily' she whispered in wonder, she jumped round on the couch so she was facing her friend, her already short skirt riding up dangerously high on her thighs as some boy's near-by noticed.

Her friend noticed to and began pulling it down and fussing round her, Heather waved her hands away, ' Charlie, do you think Lily will get us on the team? I mean she is friends with like all the teachers, actually…. You are too,' she said slyly, looking at her friend Charlotte with narrowed eyes. 'Please, please, please will you speak to McGonagall and help me, pretty please,' she finished it off with big eyes and an innocent smile.

Fortunately, she was saved the trouble of answering by their friend Lily arriving in the common room, she looked thunderous. Except Heather didn't appear to realise this or perhaps she didn't care, 'Lily!!!!' She shouted jumping over chairs and people so she could jump on Lily, Charlotte went back to reading her book as he friends sat down opposite her and began to talk in hushed voices about the unfairness of the new teams.

'The common room was peaceful now that Heather was in the middle of planning something and no longer wrecking havoc on the room', thought Charlotte. The common room was almost never quiet, if it wasn't Heather then it was the marauders making a mess and being loud. Charlotte was just getting back down to reading her book, 'bitten on the neck' (an interesting read about two vampires in love) when guess who walked through the door. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought or 'thought of the devil, what would it be??' she thought to herself completely losing focus and delving into her thoughts.

* * *

'Look, we're gonna get on the team, I mean its not like a bunch of girls can out fly us anyway' scoffed Sirius Black, the Casanova of Hogwarts. 'Plus I'm a beater and everyone knows that boys are stronger than girls' he added, pleased with himself for working all this out on his own. 'I know, Padfoot, I'm not worried either, I mean I am the best flyer in the school' said James, running a hand through his already messy brown hair and winking at a curvy brunette, who giggled and ran off to tell her friends.

'I'm just saying, some of the girls are really good at quidditch, they wouldn't be on the team unless they were,' he stressed. 'You've never even seen them play, you don't even know who's on the team so how do you know you can beat them?' he asked, starting to get annoyed. 'Sorry Moony,' said Sirius smirking, 'who's on it,' asked James interested to know who he was going to beat.

'Let me see.' started Remus, 'I think Madison Keane plays chaser' at their puzzled expression he let out a frustrated sigh. He pointed over at a girl with average height and shoulder length chestnut brown hair, 'did I date her?' asked Sirius looking confused for a second then smiled, 'wrong girl, never mind.'

'There's Vanessa and Fiona Hargreives, beaters' Remus continued and he pointed at two tiny sandy haired girls that were apparently twins, 'I can beat them no problem' boasted Sirius and Remus just smiled.

'Leanne Albright and Francis Alexander, chaser and keeper' he pointed as he said this to two girls sitting at the fire, they were both pretty but quite serious looking. He looked round the room for a second then looked confused, 'what positions are left?' he asked, 'ermmm….chaser and seeker, I think' replied James, counting them up in his head.

Remus looked round the room trying to jog his memory, then his intelligent blue eyes stopped on two girls almost entirely hidden behind a scarlet couch, they were sitting whispering to each other looking murderous. 'Then there's Heather Moors who plays chaser and Lily Evans who plays seeker. Their probably the two you've got to look out for, really bad tempers' he finished and he smiled as if remembering something funny. As Remus pointed over at the two whispering girls, James and Sirius turned round in their seats finally paying attention to their 'competition'.

'Hey, that's fireball,' exclaimed Sirius in shock, remembering the short redhead that had often shouted at him for breaking the rules. 'Yeah, that's Lily, she's a prefect with me, she's good at quidditch but its heather you really have to watch' replied Remus. 

'Why? She doesn't look that scary', said James looking over at the girl sitting behind a couch, her long platinum blonde hair and big blue eyes gave her an almost angelic appearance. Beside him Sirius gave her a flirtatious wink with which she responded with an angry scowl and a rude hand gesture.

'Maybe I'll just stay away from her if she's anything like fireball' said Sirius looking a bit scared, 'oh shes much worse than Lily' responded Remus with a little laugh and Sirius gulped in fright.

* * *

'We have to beat them, cause if we don't I will kill them all' said Lily with a grim look at the scared looking marauders that were still looking in fright at an angry looking Heather. 'Oh we will, I have a plan' said Heather, smirking. 


	3. The Plan

Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

'Alright girlies, here's the plan' said Heather as she paced in front of a group of 6 girls sitting on the girls dorms floor in their pyjamas, while Charlotte sat on her bed throwing them looks of disgust. Heather turned back to the muggle writing board that Lily had conjured for her, even though she was still perplexed by it she carried on with the 'plan'.

'Okay the plan is simply to distract the boys, so that they play bad quidditch' as she said this she flipped over the bit of paper that read 'the plan' to reveal a picture of a boy which was really a stick figure with a penis. At this all the girls who had been hiding their laughter at the stupidity of this plan just let go and burst out laughing, 'okay so I'm not a great drawer but I'm a good fighter' and with this she scowled at the girls in warning who abruptly stopped laughing (They may have played quidditch together for years but nobody except for Lily or Charlie took on heather when she was in this mood).

'Heather shut up and sit down, it's a terrible drawing' said Lily calmly, Heather huffed and sat down and all the girls jumped out the way to avoid her in her bad mood. 'Right, I hate to admit it but Heather might be on to something, we need to distract them at least for the tryouts anyway, we'll come up with something else after that,' Lily reassured the team. 'So in order to do this we have to use what we were given to our advantage, we going to start showing some skin,' she finished and she flipped over the next page of the board to show a drawing of a…misshapen lump?

'Seriously Heather, what is that?' Said Lily squinting at the picture, 'Merlin' said Heather sounding exasperated, 'does nobody get my genius, it's a skirt, duh' she finished with a dramatic sigh. 'Okay, it looks like a blob' replied Lily ignoring the major strop Heather was going into, 'anyway, we need to wear as little clothes as possible to distract the boys at the tryouts, so with the exception of Heather we need to wear less clothes to play quidditch,' she finished looking round the room with bright eyes. At the apprehensive looks she finished 'lets face it people we need to start dressing slutty' with a pause she added 'like Heather.' At this Heather's mouth dropped open 'shocked and outraged here' she said, while everyone laughed.

'I think it's a good idea' said Madison a pretty brunette that Heather was a good friend with, 'I mean lets face it the boys team is really good but they have players like Black, Potter and Kettlewell. They'll get distracted if they're playing with pretty, flirty girls in revealing clothes,' she finished with most of the girls nodding their heads along with her wise words.

'Okay so we're agreed?' asked Lily to the group, 'agreed' they all chorused.

'Excellent, now lets find something to wear the tryouts are tomorrow.' Said Heather with a grin already heading for a huge wardrobe that had loads of clothes spilling out of it (what? A girl needs her clothes!).

* * *

Sorry it's not very good but I couldn't think of anything good to write the next chapter'll be better! Anyways please review!!! 


	4. The tryouts

All the Gryffindors (and some nosey Ravenclaws) were gathered on the quidditch stands desperate to see what this year's mixed teams were going to be like. The old boys quidditch team strutted on to the pitch, confident that they were once again going to be on the team, everyone cheered for them (they are some of the most popular boys in school). On the pitch there was some sick looking 2nd year boys and a mixture of people who were not good enough for the team last year but the current girls team was yet to show up and people were talking about this.

'Do you reckon they've chickened out,' said a very excited Sirius jumping up and down. 'I don't think so,' said Remus who had joined them before the try-outs started.

'But their not here' shouted Sirius gesturing to the empty entrance to the field, 'state the obvious, why don't you Sirius' replied Remus with a bored look. James who had been strangely silent turned round and asked 'why are there no girls at all, there's not even younger girls, its odd.' Sirius looked round and after a minute he broke out in a huge grin 'they're all scared mate, cause we are supreme and they don't want to embarrass themselves, I don't blame them myself we are brilliant.' James laughed and smiled to himself reassured by Sirius's clever reason. 'I'm off that's McGonagall coming but just to let you know I think that's the girls now' said Remus and he smirked and walked over to the stands. As the boys looked over all they saw was a wall of girls, all the girls that were trying out were walking along side by side ready to take on the boys.

'Oh Crap' was all that could be heard from Sirius.

'Are you sure this is a good idea' said Charlotte at Heather's side, 'McGonagall's gonna go berserk, you know she is,' she pleaded with her. 'Look Charlie, its to late now, its not like we can go back and change anyway, plus I really like my hair this way' as she said this Heather was swishing her hair about. 'You look like sluts' moaned Charlotte, at this Heather grinned 'excellent, hear that Lils? Stage 1 is complete' Lily just grimaced (her face was green with nerves).

Charlotte huffed and walked off to find a seat in the stands away from her annoying friends, as she wandered over she saw Remus Lupin sitting himself and she remembered that his friends were in the old team as well. She slipped in next to him and he turned and smiled, 'dreading the result?' she asked, 'definitely, I'm not sure I can stand the moaning if Pa..Sirius doesn't get in, he's like a spoilt child,' and he sighed.

'That's like heather she made a plan up and everything to get so if she doesn't all hell'll break out,' and she laughed. Just then McGonagall announced that the try-outs were starting. 'Oh so much fun' said Charlotte sarcastically and Remus just nodded with a grimace.


	5. The tryouts   part 2

'Ok, breathe in, breathe out, you can do this Lily,' said Lily as she started to rise up into the air, ready to start the game. She looked around at all the girls on the team, she could see Heather up ahead with a determined look on her face ready to go for the quaffle, Sirius Black was staring at Heather's bum that was almost on show because her shorts were so tiny. As she looked around she realized that most of the boys were staring at the girls exposed body parts, she laughed inwardly to herself as she realized that Heather's plan was actually working. She almost fell off her broom when she realized McGonagall had blown her whistle and the small game was about to begin, activity seemed to explode beneath her and it suddenly dawned on her that she was going to have to catch the snitch to stay on the team.

'LILY, start moving' screamed Heather as she flew by her with the quaffle under her arm and about 5 people chasing after her, she started scanning the sky frantically, desperate to find the little golden snitch.

She could see Black ready to aim a bludger at her and she dived just in time to avoid it, 'ha, better try harder next time' she shouted as he flew by her. Heather could see a panicky Lily sweeping back and forth across the pitch and she started to worry for her, if she didn't catch the snitch then she wouldn't get on the team and then she'd be heartbroken. 'Heather' screamed Madison throwing the quaffle at her face, but Heather caught it just in time and aimed it for the hoops, the crowd held their breathe as she threw it full force half way across the pitch. When it made the hoop the crowd yelled and Heather did a little victory dance in the air. It was just as Potter was scoring a point that the two seekers started to race each other across the sky to get the snitch, Heather took this moment when Potter was looking the other way to steal the quaffle from under his arm, to pass to Francis who scored.

Lily was slightly behind Ben, racing for the snitch and a place on the new team when out of nowhere he stopped, but it was to late for Lily to stop who went pelting headfirst in a huge muddy puddle. The whole team and crowd went completely silent waiting for Lily to come out of the water. Heather was hysterical and had flown straight over, slipped in the puddle and went under the water to, after a second a completely brown figure came up and started moving about the water (by this point a crowd had gathered). The figure eventually pulled up another figure, 'LILY, thank God,' screamed Heather who was now crying dramatically and hugging Lily. 'Why did you stay under the water so long you almost gave me a heart attack!!' she shouted angrily at Lily, 'your gonna love me, I got the snitch' and Lily raised her hand into the air, a small brown blob could definitely be seen. Everyone was silent for a moment, then there was a roar for every girl in the area, all the members of the girls quidditch team launched themselves into the puddle and into Heather and Lily's arms. 'Very well, the results will be posted tomorrow,' said a still stern sounding McGonagall over all the noise, but there was a small smile on her face. 'Aww man, this sucks' moaned Sirius Black watching the girls in the puddle. 'Here Black' said a voice to his left and as he turned round he was pelted in the face with a ball of mud, 'now that's aim, you should try it some day' said Heather Moors with a cheeky smile. As she went back into the puddle to have a mud fight with the girls to celebrate, a deflated Sirius walked back to the castle with a muddy face, a bruised ego and 3 friends killing themselves laughing behind him.


End file.
